Pokémon Dark Rebirth
by Seth Metagari
Summary: My Fan Sequel to Pokémon XD Gale Of Darkness. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Author's notes: This story is for a sequel to Pokémon XD Gale Of Darkness I had once planned before, but then lost what I had written down, and hadn't worked on restoring it for a long time. Now with the announcement of Pokémon X and Y, I want to get to work on this again, while making some changes to the story.

Bonus Note: In the planned game, the male and female player characters were going to be counterparts to each other. However, in this story, they will be portrayed together, with the two planned starters split between them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way or form. All I own is this story and a select few of the characters portrayed in it. Profiles of new characters shown in this story will be on the bottom of the chapter they are shown in, except for random trainers that have no true connection to the plot.

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Pokétech Labs, Northeastern Orre

"Kita, Jen, wake up!", A voice came from an intercom inside of a two-bed bedroom. Jen was the first to wake, stretching his arms out and yawning as he got up. Kita woke up only a moment later, rubbing her eyes. The two were sibling, twins to be precise, who always managed to get along with each other. "Come to the lab. I need your help on something.", the voice said. Jen walked over to the intercom tiredly and pressed a button down, and spoke, "On our way."

After a bit of time, the two siblings walked into the cluttered lab and walked over to a scientist. "What do you need help with, dad?", Jen asked. "It's this one component of my project.", he replied, "I can't figure out how to put it in." "Oh, that?", Jen asked, looking at a couple of gloves that had some mechanics laced around the outside, "Let's see... Ah, here we go. It'll take a little effort, but..." Jen pushed a component onto one of the gloves, locking it in place between two other components, and connects a couple of wires to it.

"There we go. Now the other one." Jen repeated the process with the other glove. "I knew you'd figure it out. Thanks, Jen." "No prob. But why'd you call Kita over if you just needed me?" Jen turned to Kita. "No offence." "None taken.", Kita replied. "Ah, yes, well, you see, I know how much you two like battling, so I thought you might want to try out the Pyrite Colosseum.", the scientist said, "They're even giving away Pokémon to the winners." "Cool.", Jen said, "Thanks. Let's go, Kita." "Right.", Kita replied, nodding quickly. The two siblings then run out of the lab.

Pyrite Town, Southwestern Orre

After a somewhat long motorcycle ride and a quick run, the twins arrive at the reception desk of the Colosseum. "Hello, there.", the lady at the desk said, "Are you two here for the challenge?" "Yes, we are.", Jen said, "We'd like to compete together, if possible." "That won't be a problem. Just be aware that each of you can only use three Pokémon at the most.", the lady replied. "That won't be a problem. Thanks."

Pyrite Colosseum Round 1

Opponent: Rider M Kyne

"Hello, and welcome to the Pyrite Colosseum Challenge!", the announcer's voice echoed all over the stadium, "Our first matchup is Rider Kyne, a beginner trainer who shows great promise, versus a tag-team of Kita and Jen, scientists from Pokétech Labs, as well as pros at the battle simulators! This battle's gonna be heated up!" "Get ready, kiddies, 'cause Kyne's gonna beat ya!", Kyne said, just before releasing a Torchic and a Mudkip. Jen sends out a Leafeon, and Kita sends out a Glaceon. Jen orders his Leafeon to use Razor Leaf, which does a bit of damage to the Torchic, and KOs the Mudkip. Kyne sends out a Treeko, but the Glaceon uses Icy Wind, taking out both the Torchic and the Treeko. With Kyne out of Pokémon, the battle was over. "Well that didn't last long!", the announcer said, "Kita and Jen are the winners!" "I underestimated you two!", Kyne said as he returned his fainted Pokémon.

Pyrite Colosseum Round 2

Opponent: Chaser F Kera

"Now for our second matchup!", the announcer said, "We have the Chaser, Kera, an expert on the field, as well as a battle strategist, and our tag-team duo, the Pokétech Lab Scientists, Kita and Jen." "You're just a couple of kids. You won't win.", Kera said confidently, sending out a Baltoy and a Trapinch. Once again, the Leafeon and Glaceon duo was out as well. Leafeon used Razor Leaf, taking out the Trapinch, and almost KOing the Baltoy, making Kera send out a Sandy Cloak Wormadam, only for Baltoy and Wormadam to be KOd by an Icy Wind. Kera was out of Pokémon at that point, ending the battle. "Well, that one was quick as well.", the announcer said, "But I'll give that Baltoy props for surviving that first hit." "H-How... you're just kids!", Kera said.

*To Be Continued*

Profiles

Kita

Has long white hair with a slight pink tint, and eyes of the same color. She wears a white long-sleeve shirt covered by a black unzipped jacket that looks like a zip-up version of Wes's, but only goes down to the waist. She also wears blue jeans, white socks, and blue shoes. She adores her Glaceon, which was given to her as a birthday present. Is a great battler and a greater scientist.

Jen

Has medium black hair, as well as black eyes. He wears a black long-sleeve shirt covered by a white unzipped jacket that looks like a zip-up version of Wes's, but only goes down to the waist. He also wears blue jeans, black socks, and blue shoes. He takes good care of his Leafeon, which was given to him as a birthday present. Is a great battler and a greater scientist.

Kirk

Is a scientist of Pokémon tech Labs, and supposedly the father of Kita and Jen. He has green, spiky hair, and a white lab coat. He is working on a currently unknown project.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Returns

Author's notes: I forgot to mention in the disclaimer last chapter that I will also be posting important updates on profiles for story-important characters as they happen. Please forgive me for accidentally leaving that out.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine in any way or form, aside from this story and the story-important fan-made characters.

Chapter 2: Darkness Returns

Pyrite Colosseum Round 3

Opponent: Researcher Mitch

"It's the Semifinals of the Pyrite Colosseum, folks!", the announcer said, "This time we have a Researcher who works on the field, Mitch! Up against him is the tag-team duo, our Pokétech Lab Scientists, Kita and Jen! This match will be a good one!" "I've studied Pokémon for years. You can't win.", Mitch said confidently before sending out a Magnemite and a Bronzor. The Leafeon and Glaceon duo was up once again. Leafeon used Razor Leaf, dealing a bit to each of them, but failed to knock either of them out. Glaceon's Icy Wind managed to take out Magnemite, but Bronzor was still in the game, though just barely. Mitch then sent out a Vulpix to replace the fallen Magnemite, just before Bronzor hit Glaceon with Extrasensory, doing about half it's HP in damage. However, it was taken down by another Razor Leaf, which also did a little damage to Vulpix, while Glaceon digs into the ground, just barely avoiding Vulpix's Fire Spin. Leafeon uses Razor Leaf one last time, doing a bit more damage, with Glaceon surfacing for a powerful strike, taking Vulpix down. The battle was over at that point. "Well, Mitch survived longer than the other two, that's for sure.", the announcer said, "But regardless, the win goes to Kita and Jen." "Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!", the researcher said just after recalling his Vulpix.

Pyrite Colosseum Round 4

Opponent: Shady Guy ?

A man with a brown cloak stood in the arena. Only his head, with black hair and glasses over his eyes, was visible. "It's time for the final match of the Pyrite Colosseum, folks!", the announcer said, "This time even we don't know the name of the trainer going up against this tag-team duo of Kita and Jen. This should be interesting!" "So you are my opponents... interesting... you give a similar presence to 'him'" The battle started as the mystery man called out a Rhyhorn and a Starmie. Once again, Leafeon and Glaceon were Kita and Jen's choices. The Starmie moved fast, getting a Rain Dance in, but both it and Rhyhorn were taken out by a Razor Leaf. Blitzle and Lapras were sent out, and were hit by Icy Wind, though neither of them went down. Lapras then hit Glaceon with Thunder, almost KOing it, but both Lapras and Blitzle were taken down by another Razor Leaf, ending the battle there. "Well, that was an interesting strategy for the mystery man, but the win still goes to Kita and Jen!", the announcer said. "Impressive... I'll keep my eye on you.", the mystery man said just before returning his Pokémon and leaving the Colosseum.

Pyrite Colosseum Arena

The crowds have gotten off the stands and onto the arena, cheering the duo on as a man with fancy clothing walked up to them. "You two battled greatly.", he said, "As your prize for winning the Pyrite Colosseum Challenge, I would like you to have this." "I've got this one, sis.", Jen said, walking up to the man and taking the Pokéball that was handed to him before turning around, "Now then, let's see what we got here!" Jen tossed the Pokéball into the air, releasing the Makuhita. However, that's when things got odd. "W-What the...?", Kita said, "What is this?" "You've never seen a Makuhita before?", the man said. "No, I don't think it's that.", Jen said, "But this one in particular is very odd... it has some kind of purple aura around it." Just as Jen said that, the crowd stopped cheering, and began to talk among itself. The man then left without saying another word.

Pokétech Labs

After some time, Kita and Jen were back at the lab, and were in the break room when the news turns on. "This is an important news update.", the news caster said, "A Pokemon given out at the Pyrite Colosseum seems to have been abnormal, and the challengers who obtained it mentioned it having an unusual purple aura."

Pokemon HQ Lab

A young man with spiky red hair was watching the news inside of the break room of the lab, when his attention was peaked. "We are currently investigating, but we have reason to believe that this aura is connected to the previous Shadow Pokémon Incidents.", the News Caster said.

Somewhere Outside Orre

A blonde man with amber eyes was sitting on a couch inside of a home, watching the news with interest. An orange-haired woman with blue eyes was standing in the hallway, also watching the news, as if catching interest while walking to another room. "We advise viewers to be cautious. This could very well be Cipher's third rising.", the News Caster finished before the news turned off. "Rui!", the man said, turning to the orange-haired woman, "We're going back to Orre!" "Alright, Wes!", Rui replied.

*To Be Continued*

? (Name Currently Unknown)

An unknown man who gave away the prized Pokémon for the Pyrite Colosseum. Might be connected to Cipher.

Jen (Update)

Seems to be able to see the auras of Shadow Pokémon. No further updates are available.

Kita (Update)

Seems to be able to see the auras of Shadow Pokémon. No further updates are available.


End file.
